


Predictable

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie has a sixth sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable

“Do you know, Jeeves,” I remarked as we motored away from Totleigh Towers, the site of B. Wooster’s latest contretemps. “I believe I may have a sixth sense.”

I glanced over to see a Jeevesian eyebrow be carefully not raised in disbelief. “Indeed, sir?”

Never let it be sad that Bertram will not enlighten his fellow man. “Didn’t I tell you our visit would be a disaster.”

The corner of a well-shaped mouth twitched. “So you did, sir.”

I began to whistle a jaunty tune. Once I was home with my man, I predicted the day would get much brighter.


End file.
